Skip Beat! - Bloopers And Behind The Scenes
by Blue Sky Of Love
Summary: Ever wondered how the characters of Skip Beat! behind the covers? Join us to see behind the scenes, bloopers, and more funny and adorable things they do when the director called a 'CUT' [WARNING: SPORADIC UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

So, Kyoko and Shoko were walking on their way to the LME President's office. Last week, they auditioned for a the romantic-comedy mini-series entitled 'Skip Beat!' and luckily they were chosen for their roles!

On a whim, Kyoko audition for the main lead, and Shoko, her older sister, auditioned for any role suitable for her.

"Onee-chan, I feel like backing away." Kyoko nervously stated.

Shoko stopped on her tracks and looked at her sisiter "Kyoko, we didn't endure the long line of waiting when we auditioned just to back out."

Kyoko took a deep breath. "Yeah."

They stopped at room with a plate that reads **'LME President's Office.'**

"This is it." Shoko raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Aniki, do we really need to accept this role? I have to act as if I loathed you? We came all the way from the States just for this role?" Sho tossed the script on the couch.

Kuon chuckled "You have to, Sho. Or else I will call you by your full name in public." He threatened.

He widened his eyes "You wouldn't dare!" Koun only laugh at him and read the script again. Sho hated his full name. He wondered why their parents didn't gave him a cool name like his brother.

" _'Skip Beat!'_ huh..." Kuon read the tittle. What made the story interesting is that, they will use their real name throughout the series.

* * *

The two ladies have their jaw dropped when they were welcomed with a confetti and a band, and there's a man wearing in turban bowed at them.

 _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_ They both screamed in their mind.

"Kyoko-sama, Shoko-sama, this way please." The man led them to the meeting room. The two was like under the spell and followed him.

The on his forties welcomed them, woth a snake curling on his shoulders "Welcome! I'm the LME president, Lory, and my pet, Natsuko." The snake hissed.

The siblings immediately backed away. "Don't let that thing near my sister!" Shoko exclaimed, pointing at the snake.

Lory softly laughed "Don't worry, Natsuko is harmless!"

"We are here for the role, and not to be that snake's meal!" Kyoko yelled on her trembling voice.

Lory gestured his assistant to come and handed him Natsuko. And he became serious.

"First, in this series, we decided to use you real name, we can change the last names but your first name will stay still." He started.

"Eh? Why?"

"To have this series a sense of reality. LME Building will be use, and I am also one of the casts." He beamed at them, which only made the pale.

"Second." Lory continued "You will be working with real actors here Kyoko-chan, and they are from the states. I personally picked them."

" _Are_? There's more than one leading man?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yes dear, two to be exact, it's a love triangle."

 _What a shameful thing to do, for a modest and pure Japanese maiden!_ Kyoko thought in horror. But then, she chose this role.

"Okay. So what's the plot line?"

Lory was in the middle of explaining the plot line to Kyoko when two blond men entered the office together with a bespectacled man. Shoko was gasped at the two studs.

Kyoko only took a brief glanced at them then back at the President.

"Koun, Sho, this is Kyoko-chan, the one who will play the lead role in Skip Beat!, and her big sister, Shoko-chan." Lory introduced.

Kyoko softly bowed before the men, at the same time, Kuon held his hand for hand shake. The two blinked at their mistakes. Kyoko straighten her back and held her hand out, but this time, it was Kuon who bowed at her.

The two softly laughed at their silliness.

"Here." Kyoko held her hand, this time, Kuon took it for a firm handshake. "I'm Kyoko. Kyoko Aki."

"Kuon. Kuon Hizuri. And my brother, Sho Hizuri."

Sho took her hand and softly smile at her, but his eyes trailed behind her, to her sister. When the introduction was finished, the three actors together with their managers sit on the meeting table.

"Kuon, you need to dye your hair with brown, and your eyes, we can't let them show your green eyes yet."

Kuon softly nodded "Okay."

"And, you are the only one who will use a stage name. The writer said, your character name will be **'Ren Tsuruga'**." Lory looked at the Hizuri's manager "Do you have experienced in acting Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro-san blinked, making sure if he heard it right "Uhm, slightly sir."

"Good, because you will become Kuon's fangirl-manager in the series." Yashiro-san blushed at Lory. The others softly laugh. "Then Shoko-chan, your role will be Sho's manager."

Shoko gave him a small smile.

When the role have finalized, Lory called Jelly Woods to temporarily dye Kuon's hair. After a moment, everyone hold their breath at the birth of Ren Tsuruga.

Sho can't help but laugh on his chair "Aniki! It suits you better! Why won't you stay in that look forever?" Kuon gave him a dazzling smile which made his spine shivered.

Kyoko blushed at his new look, and of course, Kuon didn't failed to notice it.


	2. Chapter 2

**xOxO**

Kyoko is not fond of riding bicycle. But now she pedaled like her life is on the line.

"Move it! Move it! Move it! Shou-chan's poster! Shou-chan's poster!" She pedaled faster, but the chain on the bicycle snapped. "Kyaaaaaa!" She immediately clutched the brake and crashed her bike on the railings.

"Cut! Kyoko-chan!" The director, Blue, yelled in concern. "Hey! Why did you not double check the chains?" She yelled at her crew.

"Kyoko-chan!" Shoko yelled in horror when she saw her little sister got in an accident. But before she can reach to help her, Kuon was already on her side.

"Are you okay?" Kuon asked, Kyoko glared at him.

"Are you an idiot? Of course, I'm not!" She exclaimed.

Kuon blinked at her, most the girls would acted like its okay, but in reality they wanted him to take care of them. He helped her to stand up.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you hurt?" Shoko panicked. Kyoko shook her head. She sighed in relief "Thank god."

 **xOxO**

Kyoko's face lit up when she saw the light in their apartment turn on. She immediately parked her bicycle and ran to their apartment. She hastily opened the door.

"Sho-chaaaaan?!" She exclaimed happily, but the boy didn't turn around and continued drinking his water "Er... Sho-chan?" Kyoko titled her head to the side.

"Cut! Sho, what are you doing?" Blue asked the blond actor.

Sho coughed "I'm so sorry director, but I'm so thirsty!"

The director sighed "Again."

"Sho-chaaaaan?!" She exclaimed happily. Sho slowly turned around and glared at her.

"You don't have to yell so loudly! I've told you that before! What are you gonna do if the whole country find out?!" He scolded.

"Cut! Sho, it's neighborhood, not country. Kyoko-chan can't yell that much."

 _Take Three_

"Sho-chaaaaan?!" She exclaimed happily. Sho slowly turned around and glared at her.

"You don't have to yell so loudly! I've told you that before! What are you gonna do if the whole neighborhood find out?!" He scolded.

 _I need to blush._ Kyoko thought. She tried to imagine the things that will made her blush, and surprisingly, it was Kuon's face who first popped out on her mind. She entered the living room.

"Kyaaaaaa!" She didn't notice the banana peel on the floor and she landed beautifully on her butt.

The director yelled "CUT!" she glared at the crew "Who the hell throw a banana peel on the floor?!"

The crew looked at each other and shook their heads.

Shoko giggled when she saw the yellow fruit on Sho's jacket.

 **xOxO**

 _"The uncontested No. 1 in Japan's entertainment world. Tsuruga Ren."_

"Whoo! That's my brother!" Sho clapped his hands and cheered while Ren's interview being shown.

The director sighed. _How many takes it will take for the first episode?_

"CUT!" The director yelled "Kyoko-chan." Blue called, but the young lady fixed her eyes on the screen, blushing, it felt like she was enchanted. Blue asked for the clapperboard, and snapped it in front of her.

Kyoko blinked, she blush furiously when she realized her mistake "I'm so sorry, director!"

 **xOxO**

"Since you can survive by your own earnings now. Why don't you send her back home? She isn't even going to high school, is she? You're being sent to school by the company, after all." Shoko stated.

The director was awed at her acting.

 _She's good_. She thought

"Ok, I will send her back to Kyoto." Sho leaned on her "As long as you will take care of me in her place. After all, someone like you is my type."

The two waited for the food being thrown on their way...

The director felt her patience slipping, they are still in first episode, but there too many NGs!

"CUT! Kyoko-chan, you are not supposed to _eat_ that! You will throw that box on them!" The director controlled herself not to snapped when she saw Kyoko eating the food.

"But I'm hungry!" She whined.

 _Take two_

"Ok, I will send her back to Kyoto." Sho leaned on her "As long as you will take care of me in her place. After all, someone like you is my type."

Kyoko throw the take out box on the two.

"Kyoko!" Sho exclaimed.

"Onee-san!" She cried and ran to hug Shoko "I'm so sorry I throw a take-out box at you! I won't do it again! I won't waste food again!"

"CUT!" The assistant director turned to hold the ragging director. She can't believe she let Lory choose the characters!

Kyoko still crying saying sorry to the hamburger and fries.

 **xOxO**

"I'm going to get revenge!" She angrily pointed at Sho.

"Huh? You? On me?." He curiously asked. Sho shrugged "Ha!"

"What's with that _'You are only wasting your effort. I am great.'_ kind of shrug!"

"Oh, amazing! Can you read my mind?"

Shoko needed to hold her sister from killing Sho.

Blue face-palmed "Not again!"

 **xOxO**


	3. Chapter 3

"Director." Blue turned around to face her assistant.

"What is it, Davis?"

He raised a bottle of champagne "Happy New Year!"

Blue softly smiled and gestured him to join her. The middle-aged bartender gave them a glass. Blue stared at the man.

"Excuse me sir, do you want to star in a show?"

The bartender looked at her, surprised at her offer. "Err... what kind of show?"

"It's a romantic comedy. You don't need to cry a lot." Blue joked.

"Well... Why not?" He smiled at the young director.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Her assistant asked.

"Sawara. Sawara Takenori."

"See you tomorrow at nine in the morning in the LME lobby, Sawara-san."

Blue and Davis bowed at him before leaving the bar.

* * *

"Please listen! I want to get into the show business!"

Kyoko slammed her hands on the reception's desk. The ladies slightly flinched and got scared.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady forced a smile.

"NO!" She firmly said.

"Oh, she's good. She's a natural." Blue whispered in delight.

Davis nodded in response "We might end early today."

"What's going on?"

The two ladies turned around saw a middle-aged man. Kyoko's eyes sparkled.

"Uncle Takenori!" She throw her arm on him for a hug.

Sawara-san blinked in surprise "Oh, Kyoko-chan!"

"Uncle!" Shoko ran towards them.

"Shoko-chan, you are here too!"

And the three have a sudden reunion.

"So much for ending early." Blue grumbled before she yelled for a cut.

 **xOxO**

Ren walked to the hallway and heard a commotion nearby.

"What's with this uproar, Sawara-san?"

Kyoko widened her eyes, and she blushed. "Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga Ren!"

The actor faintly blushed when he saw her adorable look.

"CUT! Kyoko-chan, Kuon, you both have the wrong expression. You should act shocked, not some teenagers who just saw their crush." Blue stated. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the two actors blushed harder.

 _Oh! This is interesting!_

 **xOxO**

"Nice evening!"

Sawara-san yelped in surprise.

"Wh...what?! You're still here?"

"I beg you, Sawara-san! Please take me into the Talent Section!"

He turned around to walk away "But you're basically against it too."

"That was just a lie! A joke! I'll do anything!"

He called for a taxi, the director already paid someone to drive for him.

"You will never make it!" He slammed the backseat door close.

The director already told the diver to drive slowly so that Kyoko can catch up on her bicycle. Sawara-san jumped in surprise when a hand suddenly slammed on the window.

 _Crap! I forgot this scene. Kyoko-chan's forte is to scare people!_ Sawara-san mentally yelled.

"SA. WA. RA. SAAAAAAAAAAN."

He paled. He saw her demon image again. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The taxi driver suddenly stopped. He turned to the backseat and saw his passenger fainted.

"What happen?" The director and Kyoko immediately rushed to the scene.

"He got scared and fainted." The driver informed.

"WHAT?!" Both ladies exclaimed in surprise.

 **xOxO**

Kyoko was humming softly, she was happy that Sawara-san gave her a chance to audition. She's on her way to pass her form when she bumped into someone and dropped her papers.

"I'm sorr-" Her eyes widened when she saw who the person she just bumped into was.

Ren picked up her forms "The new comer's audition?" He glanced at her, since he's much taller than her, instead of looking in her eyes, he saw her cleavage. Then he sighed, shaking his head.

Kyoko blushed covered her chest "What's with that _'I'm not interested in B-cup'_ kind of sigh!" She exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Kuon exclaimed back. Kyoko continue on her ranting about him, being a pervert forpeeking on her cleavage.

"Why are they talking about breast sizes again, director?" Davis confusedly asked the Director.

Director Blue almost bang her head on the camera when she heard Kyoko challenged Kuon by asking for his 'size'.

"CUT AND BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

* * *

They are on a break, the director releasing her stress by eating. She dragged her assistant to the nearest cake café.

"Kyoko." She turned around and saw Kuon carrying two lunch box. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked.

The girl blushed and softly nodded. Kuon sat next to her and open her lunch box for her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured shyly. "Actually..." He stared at her "I'm interested in someone with B-cup, and I want to ask her to have dinner with me tonight, so I can know about her more."

"Are you asking me for a date...?" She cocked her in confusion.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

She smiled at him "I loved to!" Then she frown "No peeking at my cleavage again."

"Then change your clothes, and no asking for my size either." He smirked.

Kyoko covered her face in embarrassment.

* * *

To the director's delight, Kyoko and Kuon's scene got no NGs after the break.

"Hmm. We need a seven year-old kid for the role of Lory's granddaughter." Blue informed the crew and casts.

"No one auditioned for the role, right?" Davis asked the producer, the said producer shook his head.

In the middle of their discussion, Lory suddenly appeared riding a white horse.

"Then let me suggest something." Everyone jumped from surprise and glared at the LME President.

"Lory! I told you to appear normally!" Davis exclaimed.

Lory pouted and get off from his horse "You know I hate doing things in normal way."

"And what's your suggestion about the role of your granddaughter, boss?" Kuon asked him.

"Oh! I'm going to ask if your little sister, Maria, can do it."

Everyone looked at Kuon "Maria, huh..." he's contemplating the idea "I'm not sure if mom will allow it."

"You have a sister?!" Kyoko asked.

Kuon smiled "Yes, she's seven years old."

"Nah! I'm sure she will agree. I'll call her now." Lory looked at the director "Are you okay with that director? Maria is already comfortable with me, so her acting will be natural. Not strained nor forced"

Blue nodded "Okay, I'll leave it you Lory." She clapped her hands, getting their attention "So, until Maria will arrive, we can take our break from shooting the next scenes."

Everyone cheered.

Kyoko was already preparing to leave when Kuon knocked on her dressing room.

"I hope you didn't forget about our date." He reminded her.

"Of course not. Let me call Shoko-neesan first."

Kuon chuckled "I think she's busy. Sho asked her to spend time with him."

"Eh?! He did?"

Kuon nodded. He held out his hand on her.

"Let's go?"

Kyoko's blush reached her ears as she accepted his offer, and together, they left the set.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

SPORADIC UPDATES!


	4. Chapter 4

**xOxO**

"Everyone gather around." Director Blue called the stars, staff and crew to introduce the kid playing as Lory's granddaughter. "I want to introduced Maria Hizuri, Sho and Kuon's little sister. She will be playing Maria Takarada."

"She's so cuuute~" Kyoko softly squealed.

"Sho spoiled her a lot, so she's much closer to him than me." Kuon stated.

"Eh? But in the drama, she's overly smitten with you."

Kuon smirked darkly. "I can say that I am looking forward how she's going to act it out."

Kyoko gulped in fear. _**EMPEROR OF THE NIGHT!**_

"Maria, I'm glad you accepted the part!"

"Botheeer~" Maria ran to Sho's open arms and hugged him. "Of course! Because brother is here, I can't decline it! And besides, home is boring without you!"

"Maria, you're not going to greet your other brother?" Kuon stepped in, smiling at his sister.

Maria's smile dropped, crossing her and huffed. "How are you, Kuon-niisan?"

Sho snorted seeing the difference of affection that Maria showed between them.

"Now, now, have you script? Are you sure you can do your role properly?" He challenged the little girl.

"Of course!" Maria exclaimed. "Just you watch."

Kuon's lips twitched. "Right~" He teased.

 **xOxO**

Maria was crying, she wanted the people to comfort her, people are after all weak at the sight of crying girl.

Kyoko stretched her cheeks. "Miss, do you think when you cry someone will come to help you?" Kyoko let out her darker aura than usual.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Maria suddenly wailed, running towards Sho, who was watching together with the other crew. "Brother she's so scary! So scary!"

"Cut! Cut!" Director Blue yelled. "Err... Kyoko-chan, that was good, amazing! But can you tone down your scariness a bit?"

"Eh? Yes! I'm so sorry director!"

"Now Maria, for the second take." The director called the kid.

Maria shook her head. "No way! No way! No way!"

"What's this? You are bullying my sister." Sho teasingly accused the newbie actress. He shook his head. "You made her cry."

"What did you say?!" Kyoko defensively exclaimed.

"Stop it Sho, it's not her fault that she has an aura darker than the darkness." Kuon seconded.

"You're not even helping!" Kyoko huffed.

Kuon and Sho both laugh at her reaction.

 **xOxO**

" _'I was an idiot. The women I dated said I'm difficult to handle due to my ego so then I realized how much you love me. Couldn't we give it another go?'_ "

Kyoko smiled warmly when she heard the recorded voice in the phone. "Of course, I've been waiting for you all this time."

Director face-palmed. "Cut! Kyoko-chan, you're not supposed to give that kind of reaction. You're supposed to get angry and break the phone."

"Eh~" Kyoko pouted. "But he's asking for a second chance, everyone deserves second chances."

"I know. I know." Director Blue sighed deeply. "But your character rejected love, don't forget that. Remove all the love from your heart."

 **TAKE TWO**

" _'...I realized how much you love me. Couldn't we give it another go?'_ "

Kyoko throw and stepped on the phone. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! IF 'FORGIVE ME' COULD SOLVE EVERYTHING THEN WE WOULDN'T NEED HELL, YOU BASTARD EXCUSE OF A MAN!" The actress panted after venting her anger.

 _SCARY!_ Everyone in the set thought the same, they were scared at the intense evil aura enveloping her. Even the director, who suggested her to devoid herself with love, turned blue.

The Assistant Director (AD) "C-C-Cut! Kyoko-chan cut! Cut! You overkill it!"

Sho nudged his brother. "Aniki, are you sure you're going to court her?" He whispered. He knew that Kuon asked Kyoko for a date. "She can easily cut off your head if you piss her off!"

Kuon smiled at him.

"I just love feisty woman."

 **xOxO**

"I will make a rose out of this radish!" Kyoko starts peeling the vegetable. "Ouch!" She dropped the knife, and the director yelled for cut when she saw the blood dripping from her hand.

"First aid! Give her a first aid!" Director Blue called her staff.

"Who sharpened the knife? I told you use a dull knife!" The AD scolded the props manager.

"Kyoko-chan!" Shoko exclaimed in horror. Everyone gathered to see her injury.

"Let me see." Kyoko let him look at it. "The wound is quite deep."

"Yeah..." Shoko seconded. "Let's disinfect it first, Kyoko-chan."

"O-Okay."

"Let me disinfect it." Everyone stared wide-eye at the foreigner when he took her finger to his mouth and suddenly lick the blood off.

Everyone was blushing. Before Kyoko could even react, Shoko smacked his head, albeit, blushing from what he just done.

"Idiot! What the hell did you just do to my sister, you pervert!"

Shoko was ready to strangle the foreigner.

Director Blue heaved a sigh.

"Can I change a different series instead?"

"You can do it, director! Fighting!"

 **xOxO**


End file.
